


Bargaining Chip

by Zanya (caidanu)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Talk, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, graphic talk of violence, misuse of a wine cork, talk of war crimes, unestablished/undefined relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: Ed hated bargaining something like this with Roy, but there was no way he'd let the bastard give up now.





	Bargaining Chip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



> Extra warnings:
> 
> I didn't use the archive warning for this because the graphic talk of violence is so small and doesn't encompass most of the story, however, fair warning that it is _there_. Also, the smut in this _is not_ gratuitous. I know by some standards it might appear to be that way, but this story comes from a larger work that I had a long time ago, and them having sex despite the angst and content surrounding it is on point for these two in this Canon AU, but if that is not your bag, I will not be offended if this story is skipped over. 
> 
> Low-key going to suggest that this is a companion fic to Temporary Respite, but it's been so long since I've that older fic, there may be some discrepancies with the characterizations and content.

“So did you hear that the new secretary on the forth floor has a thing for Havoc?” Breda grinned, his glass of beer halfway to his mouth before he took a drink. “She’s completely hung up on him, and get this, he doesn’t even realize it.” 

“Maybe you should tell him.” Ed jerked his thumb in Havoc’s general direction before adjusting his robe. He made a slightly distasteful face that he had to get dressed up in Ling's royal colors for something as pointless as this. “He’s looked depressed all night because his date canceled at the last second.” 

“I would tell him if he bothered to get out of that chair.” Breda frowned and tilted his head at Havoc. “The way I figure, he’d got to do some of the work instead of moping all night.” 

Ed shrugged. “Whatever. I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with that day in and day out. He’s gonna be pissed when he finds out you’ve been withholding that from him.” 

Mustang walked in the room, and Ed’s eyes followed him as he moved, occasionally stopping to talk to other diplomats. If Roy kept going at that pace, they’d all end up being here all night. Ed honestly didn’t understand how he had the energy for it. 

Leaning back, he blew a few strands of hair out of his face. The room, while not overly crowded, had more than enough people. Ed had learned long ago that shindigs like these always worked like that. Generally, he thought it was all bullshit. Instead of the delegates using logic and reason to make truces and draw up contracts, they employed a hell of a lot of schmoozing that was reminiscent of a haphazard (and rather hasty) reach around where they jerked each other off through ass patting and unnecessary compliments before gorging themselves at the buffet table and drinking too much alcohol, though, at least Roy brought some elegance and grace to the whole ordeal even if the rest failed miserably at it. 

Ed leaned back in his chair and sighed. Boredom didn’t come close to describing how he felt tonight. Sure he could keep listening to Breda prattle on about who was seeing who or which person got dumped that week, but he found himself more interested in watching a small fly buzz around the overhead light. At least the fly had another purpose other seeing whose ass it could kiss the fastest or what the latest gossip at Central Headquarters was. He could hardly blame Breda for indulging in it. The poor bastard was stuck here over at the peon table while everyone else talked the big talk about whose had the most crap stuffed in their houses. 

Ed was the only delegate who sat on this side of the room, and no one had the balls to question it because he didn't live in a house or castle. He lived in a palace with the Emperor of Xing. If they wanted to kiss his ass and let him have a moment's peace then who was he to argue with that? Ed closed his eyes, sighed again, and slouched even further down in the seat. 

“Hey, Ed, maybe you should go bail the General out. Looks like he’s caught in a conversation he doesn’t want to be in.” Breda poked Ed on the back. 

Cracking open an eye, Ed glanced over to where Roy was standing. A gorgeous brunette had taken to hanging on his shoulder with one arm and laughing into the crook of his neck, while her other hand rested on his hip, and while Roy did look slightly annoyed, maybe he would think twice about using pretty words to ensnare whomever walked by. 

Ed shrugged, not interested in saving Roy from himself. At least not yet. He wanted wait another twenty minutes for any alcohol Roy may have drank to wear off. “Looks like he can handle that one himself.” 

“Come on, Ed.” Breda had now taken to pushing Ed’s chair back into place. “You know it’s not his fault he’s expected to be nice to the other diplomats.” 

“Okay, fine, whatever," he said in a crabby tone of voice. Ed stood and stretched, releasing a loud yawn. “Still dunno why I’m the one who always has to bail his ass out. You'd think someone with that giant of a head would have enough sense and reason not to get himself into a mess like that.” 

Breda gave him a funny look. “It’s got to be you because you’re the only one who can do it and get away with it.” 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Ed walked away from his old group of friends. He really couldn’t see Mustang giving any of them a hard time and smelled a set up hidden somewhere deep in the depths of that claim. 

It had been awhile since anything had happened between him and Roy, but Mustang’s entire team had sort of figured it out along the way, and that had left him in an awkward position considering none of them seemed to take issue with it. They all easily accepted that their General was boning the former Fullmetal Alchemist, and instead of feeling relief, Ed felt paranoid that they'd start using it to their advantage just like Breda had moments ago. He was the one assigned to Roy tonight. Same with Havoc but neither of them had done a damned thing, counting on him to take care of it. 

"Fucking bastards," he muttered to himself. It didn’t take Ed long to push through the crowd of people milling about and get across the room. The pretty diplomat was still hanging on Roy, and Ed had to wonder what he said to get her so worked up. Gently, he removed her arms from around Roy's shoulder and hip and maneuvered her away. 

“Excuse me.” Ed gave her his best grin to disarm any possible complaints. “Sorry to interrupt a lovely lady as yourself, but I need to borrow the General for a bit to finish working out a business deal we discussed earlier.” It didn't take long for another male diplomat to take Roy's place. 

“Edward, fancy meeting you here.” Roy smiled at him, and if Ed didn’t know better it was the smile of a mildly drunk Roy trying to be seductive, though he couldn't smell alcohol on his breath. 

He rolled his eyes, took Roy by the arm, and led him away from the crowd of people. “Come on, let’s get you some coffee.” 

“You didn’t have to come over and save me.” Roy gently said to him as they left the room and headed down the hallway. “I know how much it annoys you to do so besides, I'm awake enough to push through the rest of the evening.” 

“Apparently, some of your men feel it’s my job.” Ed patted Roy’s shoulder and led him towards the small break room around the corner. “It’s fine, though. I guess if I wouldn’t have gotten you, I probably would be asleep in my chair, and it can’t look good for the Diplomat of Xing to sleep while on the job.” 

“That bored, huh?” Roy chuckled, already knowing the answer to that question. 

“These meetings are about as boring as watching the Fuhrer play Bridge with his Mistress," Ed complained because if he ever had to sit through _that_ again, he'd rather someone put a knife in his eyes and end his misery. 

“Shhh, you shouldn’t say those kind of things about the Fuhrer, Edward. Some might consider it disrespectful.” Roy laughed in spite of what he said. 

A short, amused snort slipped out. “I think Fuhrer Grumman has a better sense of humor than Bradley did.” Ed stopped and pushed open the door the break room. “Okay, in you go.” 

Roy shot Ed a slightly confused looked before walking over to one of the chairs near the table and sitting down. More than anything, he looked exhausted. Ed couldn’t help but wonder when his last good night’s sleep had been. After he closed the door the break area, he locked it, not wanting to have some random person come along and disturb them yet simultaneously questioning why the lock existed for the breakroom to begin with. 

Ed went to work getting some coffee warmed up. He pulled a pan out from one of the top cupboards and turned on the stove. Filling up the pan, he waited until it heated and then put it into a mug. He sat down opposite of Roy. 

“So, how much have you had to drink?” Ed pushed the cup of coffee towards Roy. 

“Ah that's why you're hovering," Roy said. "Not much.” He rubbed his bangs out of his eyes and moved his hand down the side of his face. “I’m not drunk if that’s what you’re asking. I only had three glasses of wine, though considering I’ve only slept for four hours the past three days, maybe that was enough, but,” he cupped his hands over his mouth and breathed into it. "I don't smell like alcohol so it's doubtful." 

Tired and mildly drunk had similar reactions from Roy so he decided that sleep deprivation was the culprit this time around. “Sleep is important. Any reason why you haven’t been getting at least a few hours a night?” Ed knew how Roy could get sometimes. He’d let all the stress build up until he’d burn himself out by keeping busy. Not to mention, Roy was a workaholic, though any suggestion to that end only led to an argument between them. 

“I’ve had a lot going on recently.” Roy moved his hand to cover Ed’s and smiled. “It’s work related and boring. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about all of it.” Despite his smile, he knew without a doubt Ed did not want to hear about it, though, it was something they'd need to discuss sooner rather than later. 

Ed sighed and thought about dropping it for a few seconds but didn’t. “Try me. Or let me guess, some new bullshit project came up, one that you think is perfectly reasonable to do, and they want you to head it only instead of planning it out properly they expect you to get it done in a ridiculously short amount of time?” 

“It’s not a bullshit project this time, Ed.” Roy’s fingers moved along the cup before settling on the handle. He took a drink of his coffee and winced at the bitter taste. “This is about Ishval this time. Even though we had somewhat restored it before, now we have to implement plans to recovery and,” he paused, glancing up at Ed before looking back down. This was the part where he could let the topic drop for now and allow them both to enjoy a brief reprieve from the meeting, but Ed would know he was holding back. “And now, we also have to consider the trials. I would like for Ishvalan leaders to be able to sit through them and have a say on whether or not those of us involved should be tried as war criminals.” 

“What?" Ed looked at Roy, sharply. "I thought that wasn’t supposed to happen until after you became Fuhrer and restored Parliament.” He could not disguise the worry in his voice. “Why is being pushed through so soon?” 

Roy brought the coffee up to his lips and slowly sipped it again before setting it back down. “A few people had made some strong suggestions to Fuhrer Grumman that it needed addressed sooner than later. That the Ishvalan people deserved to have justice given how we almost wiped them out during the war." And as much as Roy hated the people who made the suggestion and their motivations behind it, they weren't wrong. "He had been prepared to say no, but," he paused. 

"But what? Why'd he change his mind? I thought he already named you as his successor?" Ed tried to keep his voice down the best he could. 

"But," Roy sighed, suddenly tired all over again. "… I talked him in to going through with it.” 

“Why would you do that?” Ed's fist came down hard on the table, startling both him and Roy with his reaction. Out of all the things Roy could have told him tonight, this had to have the worst. He stood up suddenly, causing the chair to scrape harshly against the floor. “You dumbass," he seethed. "You were supposed to _wait_. I was supposed to borrow more money from you so that you could keep going and not… not risk dying.” The sharp raw anger left his voice and was replaced by hurt and worry. 

“Ed,” Roy stood up too and reached across the table. He put his hand on Ed’s shoulder and gently pushed him back into the seat. Once they were both settled back into their seats, he sighed and then began again. “This needs done. I could have waited, but at this point, talks of doing the trials had already begun to spread. If the Fuhrer had said no, it would only draw suspicion as to why.” 

“I don’t give a shit, Roy.” Ed shook his head back and forth. “It’s too soon. Right now there are too many people who would love to see you hang. Or stand in front of a firing squad. What happens if you are sentenced to death? What then? All your talk of making it to the top so you can protect everyone is just supposed to no longer matter?” 

“If I don’t go through with this, it will look like I have something to hide.” Roy narrowed his eyes at Ed, and then in that moment, he truly felt worn and the bitterness of what he did and who he was started to creep up. “Either way, I’ll be taking a risk, only the first option will undoubtedly raise enough questions that will only force Fuhrer Grumman into starting the trials anyway and naming a new successor.” 

“There’s got to be something you can do to push it off or postpone them.” Ed balled his hands into fists. “Don’t tell me you don’t have a goddamned game plan for this.” 

“Ed, there is no game plan.” Roy folded his hands together on the table. “This isn’t something I can fight. It’s not something I should fight. We both knew this day would come. Hawkeye told you years ago, and I’ve brought it up a several times since. ” 

“Yeah, but,” Ed looked away. “it’s too soon." He couldn't stop repeating those words, but he thought they'd have more time to figure something else out. "What if…” He shot Roy another sharp look. “We both know the political climate in Amestris is shit right now. What else can be gained by holding the trials now except to smear your name?” 

“The Ishvalan leaders are going to be a part of the trial. They’ve been asked already and have agreed to do it.” Roy glanced away from Ed then let their eyes meet. “I’m not sure if they’ll be a part of the panel or not. That will ultimately be up to them, but they’ll be there.” 

“Good. If anyone can speak on your behalf and all the good you’ve done, it’ll be them.” Ed rubbed the side of his face. After the Promised Day, Roy's relationship with the Ishvalan people had improved greatly. That meant there was hope. 

“Still, there will always be a possibility that things won’t go favorably for me.” Roy shifted in his seat and looked away again. “I’ve already arranged it so that no one else will be tried. Scar killed off most of the alchemists that enjoyed their jobs a little too much. And Kimblee and all the Generals who supported Father and Bradly died at the hands of the homunculi. That leaves me to take the fall.” 

Ed frowned at what Roy said. “How does Hawkeye feel about that?” 

“Edward, she was too young and never would have been tried with the rest of us.” Roy reached across the table and took Ed’s hands into his own. “She was only in training and had followed me into battle because of some stupid, naïve ideals I convinced her of. Even if they had planned on trying her, there’s no way I can allow that to happen, regardless of how she feels about it.” 

Ed pulled his hands away and set them down into his lap. “Why are you telling me all this? I know I asked but fuck... You know damn well I’m not gonna let them kill you. Everyone makes mistakes, Roy. And it’s not like you don’t regret yours because I know you do. You’ve done too much good for this country, will still do so much good for so many people if only—” 

“I don’t want you stopping it,” Roy interrupted. His eyes carefully assessed Ed. “Even if they plan to execute me, you cannot stop them, Ed. This was always a possibility. Something I knew could come up. I had hoped it would be after I became Fuhrer, but if it’s not to be that way, then I need to face whatever punishment is decided.” 

“No.” Ed stood up and pushed his chair back, hard. It clattered to the floor, making them both wince at the sharp sound. “That’s bullshit. You can’t ask this of me. You fucking can’t. It’s not right. How can I stand by and allow that to happen?” 

Roy got up and walked around the table until he was face-to-face with Ed. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but think of the consequences if you were to do something. We would never be able to return to Amestris and it could threaten ties to any country that harbored us.” He moved on closer only to have Ed take a step back. “Ed, do you really want to cut off all ties with everyone you care about? You wouldn’t be able to see your nephew or niece nor your brother or Winry. And you might not be able to return to Xing.” 

“Ling wouldn’t throw us out.” Ed narrowed his eyes, and his voice held a nasty venom to it that Roy wasn’t used to hearing. “I’m not going to let anyone kill you, and I can’t believe you’re ready to just roll over and allow it to happen.” 

“That isn’t fair. And asking the Emperor to harbor us would be selfish and stupid.” Roy’s own tone hardened. “You think it’s easy for me to do this? That I’m throwing my life away without any regard to what it will do to the people I care about? To you?” This time when he reached out, Ed didn’t pull back. “I killed so many people. Old, young, women, children. It didn’t matter. A quick snap of my fingers and entire areas, no matter who was there, were laid to waste. I knew they were taking the bodies to cut them open, and sometimes, sometimes the people weren’t even completely dead before they cut them open. You think I don’t deserve to stand trial for that? These people have good reason to ask for this, and you know it. 

“I only told you so that you could know because I want you here with me until the trials are over. I need you, Edward.” Roy pulled him closer. “Please, do this for me.” 

Ed backed up and pushed Roy’s hands off of him. “No.” 

“Your contract as a diplomat is coming up for renewal. Surely Emperor Yao would let you out of it for personal reasons.” Roy couldn’t stop his heart rate from speeding up or the nasty, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. “What we have, does it mean nothing to you?” 

“Don’t even start with that.” Ed moved a few feet away and paced back and forth. “You have a lot of nerve saying that to me. What exactly do we have, Roy? Other than sporadic rolls in the sheets neither of us has ever made a commitment to the other. And what we do has nothing to do with this.” He stopped pacing and looked at Roy through his bangs, his hands balled up into fists once more He had no business saying all of that to Roy. He knew it would hurt and leave a mark but the words were out before he could stop it. “Do you really think it’d be a good idea for people to find out we’re having sex? Especially anyone who wants to smear your reputation across the mud and see you shot? No. If I stay, it’ll only make it worse for you, not better.” 

“I’d still rather have you by my side for this.” Roy stood his ground, his hands hanging at his sides. “Regardless if they find out, it has nothing to do with Ishval.” 

“That may be true, but you of all people know it could sway the jury. It could change their opinion of you.” Ed shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. The corners of his eyes stung, but he swallowed it back. “What if they suspect you were doing me when I was a kid, under your command? None of them would understand how this started because the reason is so fucked up that we don't even understand it, Roy. That could come up and be used against you even if did get rid of the evidence there's no guarantee someone didn't see it that someone doesn't know. I can’t stay around for this. And if I do stay, I certainly will not stand around and let them murder you.” 

"Ed—" Roy began. Perhaps he needed to let Ed in on everything that had happened. Roy wasn't downplaying that he felt he had been pushed into a corner without an out that would allow him to continue his goals. 

"I already said no. You know how I feel when people try an' convince me of shit." He took another step back. They were too close, and having Roy too close meant he might be tempted to give in. 

"That's enough, Edward." Roy's voice was low enough so that anyone passing by the breakroom would not hear but commanding enough to make Ed stand up straight. Oh how he hated using that tone of voice on Ed. "I'm not trying to convince you of anything, simply asking that my lover be by my side through a difficult time instead in another country, fucking whomever crosses his path." He might not get another chance to see Ed if the trials did end up turning out badly for him. 

Is that what Roy thought he was doing? Ed let out a low growl. Given that he never denied doing that and did sleep around for past couple of years, he couldn't really blame Roy for thinking it never changed. "I haven't even been with anyone else is a long while." 

Roy's expression darkened but he held up his hand. "I told you before, it's none of my business, and given how far away we are from each other probably for the best. You don't have to feel obligated to allow so much time to pass if you have desires that need attended to." 

"What the fuck are you on about? I didn't do it because, they're not _you_ , you asshole!" Ed's eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. Had he really said that out loud? Oh god, he.. This time he stumbled backwards, almost tripping over the toppled chair, until his back hit against the counter. "I—" 

"Why do you do this, Ed?" He knew why, but he had hoped the years of them getting together would have curbed that. Roy pulled his uniform jacket down. They both knew this wasn't healthy. These periodic outbursts between them. "You know how I hate using that tone of voice with you." 

"You don't mind using it when you're between my legs," he said, choosing his tone and words carefully so that it came out as an innocent observation even though they both knew better. Sometimes Ed really wished he could take back his words for a second, and truly hated himself right now for pushing Roy's buttons like that. 

"That's different, you know it." Roy always had more control then. He was never upset with Ed when they took on specific roles in the bedroom. He didn't like taking on an authoritative role unless they were having sex, and even then, it was always something he saved when they both needed it the most. "You're too old to take that naïve tone with me." 

A heavy paused enveloped them. Ed glanced away while his hands kneaded his robe. The only indication he knew he had let his emotions get the best of him. Roy always brought that side out in him. That would never change, but he did try to control it somewhat. 

"You want me to be yours, yet you're so willing to fall into the role of a Martyr and roll over and let others decide your fate. It's bullshit, and _you_ know that," Ed said, using Roy's earlier words against him. "How the fuck do you expect me to commit to you when you won't give me the simple consideration that you're gonna do your best to survive this. You never promise that you'll try your best or consider another option. You expect me to bind myself to a dead man, and I refuse to accept that." 

Roy's eyes widened. "That's what you think I'm doing?" 

"It is exactly what you're doing, Roy. You just said it yourself that if the trial goes badly not to interfere or skip the country with you or stop it. What the fuck else does that mean?" He poked Roy's chest with his other hand. "You're using your life as some fucked up bargaining chip, and I dunno why. You've already redeemed yourself, proven that you're a good man. That you're the best person to do this." 

Was he really? Roy had his doubts most days. He gently, yet firmly removed Ed's hand from his body. "This isn't about redemption, Ed. It never was. There's no such thing as redemption for what I've done. The only thing I can do is try to assure that it never hap—" 

"And dying is the way to do that? Wow, for someone so smart, sometimes you really miss the mark," he snapped back. "You're not allowed to die until you're an old man. You have a country to lead, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you forget that. Fuck this trial and your willingness to be a part of it. Fuck those people who want you dead." 

Ed squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the first tear trickle down his cheek. "And fuck you for tellin' me this and expecting me to stick around watch it happen." 

Roy reached out and used his thumb to wipe the tear away from Ed's cheek. Now he felt guilty. He had always known his goals would make it difficult to be in a long-term relationship with anyone. He had hoped this would be different. Ed was so soft inside and good. He had tried to keep Edward from getting involved, but he also knew he'd be a fool not to have someone so brilliant and determined as an ally. 

He batted Roy's hand away, made a harsh, choked sound, and turned around to compose himself. Ed moved his hand across his eyes then cheeks to wipe away more of the wet that had collected there. As much as a part of him wanted to argue with Roy, Ed needed a break before he completely broke down. He didn't bring Roy in here to fight. He brought him here to sober him up if he had been drunk, which much to his surprise and delight, the bastard hadn't been, and get frisky. Why the hell did the bastard have a knack for ruining a perfectly good moment and opportunity for them to show how much they missed each other's company? 

Expect the unexpected. That applied to Roy in every sense possible. Ed both loved and hated that quality, and as much as the logical part of him was telling him to walk away and give them both space, he couldn't do it. His legs wouldn't move. Ed was in love and it made him weak in the best and worst way possible. Roy was a good person. They both were. They only needed a reminder that what they shared had more of the good than the bad. Knowing those things settled it for Ed. He pushed the calm logical part of his brain aside and buckled down on his resolve. 

By the time he faced Roy again, his face was settled into an odd determination even though his eyes were still filled with worry and sadness. He knew he might regret what he was about to do but that didn't stop him from doing it. The inappropriateness of it struck him again and made his stomach clench. Ed rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head as if it could help him shake off everything that had happened since he brought Roy here. 

Even though he knew they couldn't get around the bomb Roy just dropped into his lap, the heavy emotional implications were too much for him to deal with right this second. Roy's eyes held the same worn out look to them, and Ed knew he could use a breather too. 

A quick nod to the locked door then a glance back at Roy would undoubtedly turn their conversation in a different direction if the bait was taken. He certainly hoped it would be because if they continued where they left off, he'd end up leaving and catching the first train back to Xing. Ed wasn't disappointed when his line of sight was carefully followed by Roy. 

"We should pick this up when we're both in a better frame of mind," Ed paused then wet his lips then rolled his shoulder so that his robe fell down it enough to expose the lower part of his neck. "You can't just toss all this on me and expect me to have a plan or get an answer. I'm not gonna give you one right now, but I'm willing to maybe give you one later or work something out." 

That action didn't go unnoticed and by the time Roy's eyes moved up from Ed's neck, down to the robe, he already knew the answer to the question he was going ask. "Why did you lock the door after you brought me here?" 

"I dunno... guess I didn't want anyone snooping in on us. Never know what's gonna happen when we're alone. Figured better safe than getting caught. If you had been drunk it'd still be a good plan 'cause no one else needs to see you like that, especially not them," he said, referring to the other diplomats. Ed also realized how wrong and inappropriate it was wanting that given the conversation they just had, but Ed couldn't help but crave Roy's touch even more now that he knew what was to come. "And I thought it's been five months since I saw you last... didn't think you'd have all that to say to me. You really know how to kill the mood." He moved past Roy and hopped up on the table. 

Roy quietly considered Ed's words and almost said no, but the fact that Ed said he might get an answer later even after initially saying no meant they weren't done negotiating. "You could've bedded—" 

"Told ya already didn't want to. 'Sides, it's fuckin' rude to keep doin' it with someone else when all I can think about is you." Ed's voice became husky while he worked his body, already trying to turn his thoughts to Roy. How it felt to have his touch and warmth. He reached inside his robe, slipped his hands down his pants, and stroked himself. 

"It's rude to interrupt me when I'm talking." Roy's voice lowered. "And I'm surprised that you'd still want me after our conversation." 

Ed's hand stopped moving and his expression soured. "Don't say shit like that. You know I _always_ want you even when you piss me off." He pumped himself a few more times to work himself up to half-mast, unwilling to allow Roy to ruin his mood further, before pulling his hand out. Sometimes especially when Roy made him mad. It was the only way he knew how to reconnect and make up for his sharp tongue. The only way he knew how to tell Roy he loved him without saying those words because in their line of work, words were often a dangerous weapon. He wasn't good at dealing with emotional shit but showing his feeling through physical touch was something entirely different. "But if you don't want to, or would rather have me yell at you some more then tell me no." 

Roy used both his hands to push Ed against the table before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He took his time, passionately pouring everything he felt into it. Roy's tongue moved across Ed's lips once before he finally pulled back. "And you know I can't deny you what you need." Even when Ed needed those things at worse possible times. Roy would never say no. 

It meant that Ed most likely needed to defuse his thoughts, and also, that Roy still had an opening, a chance that his words earlier had given Ed pause to consider what he had said. Or at least that's the outcome he hoped for. 

He pulled on the ties holding Ed's robe together. They always came undone easily enough. Underneath, Ed wore a simple shirt and loose pants that came up to his mid-calf. Roy exhaled a sigh of relief. The last time they met with other diplomats, Ed only had on a pair of tight underwear underneath his robe. As much as Roy appreciated the sight and convenience later on, the robes worn in Xing were only held together by two ties. Ed had been lucky neither of those ties had gotten caught or pulled. 

"Just pull my pants down. Don't got any underwear on." Roy raised an eyebrow to that so Ed followed up with a half-hearted irritated look. "You bitched and moaned so much the last time 'bout bein' more careful instead of appreciating the easier access I gave you that I figured it was only fair to trade one in for the other." 

Roy gave Ed _the_ look. The one he used when he had an argument for what Ed was doing or saying, but he purposely chose not to engage them in it. He used it so often that they both knew what it meant. 

Ed grinned a little despite the heaviness that still clung to them both. "C'mon, General, we don't gotta lot of time to mess around." He was curious to see how Roy would handle the clean up this time, especially here, at a diplomatic meeting, in a rented out building where there were cameras in the hallways and meeting rooms. He had taken the time his first coffee break to carefully scope out the breakroom, and casually brought up the surveillance in conversation afterwards to security. While there were visual cameras in the building there was no sound to keep the meeting private. 

It made something like this an almost perfect plan. It was too bad it had almost been upended by their fight. Ed pulled out a small vile of oil from his pocket and shoved it at Roy. "It's not much but it'll be enough." 

"You always have a planned, don't you." It wasn't a question. Roy had known when he first saw Ed tonight there was a possibility this could happen. The location surprised him. He had been fully prepared to talk Ed into coming home with him tonight until he brought up the trails. He had thought that would be enough to keep Ed away for awhile. 

"There's too many people around not to have some kind of backup." Ed put the bottle in Roy's hand and closed his fingers around it. "It's now or never," he quietly added. 

Now or never. Oh how Roy hated those words. It made his heart clench. That meant Ed wouldn't go home with him tonight and that he had possibly miscalculated Ed's reaction earlier. Was this some indication this would be their last time? He couldn't ask, didn't dare to ask out worry that his worst fear might come true. 

"Fair enough," he said instead as he pulled Ed's pants off and tossed them on them on the table. Roy already knew the best way to do this without them leaving a mess behind, but he wasn't in the mood to come in Ed's mouth. After their discussion, coupled with the gnawing feeling this could be their last time, the need to leave his essence inside of Ed grew. It was crude, but the primal part of him didn't care. That Ed usually loved it as much as he did only solidified his decision. 

Ed pushed his right foot against Roy's thigh. "Those damned gears in your head shouldn't be turning so much. You're not tryin' to pass an exam." As much as they had had sex over the years, Ed still found it unbelievable that Roy always had to mull over it before anything happened. They has always agreed to leave any extra bullshit between them out of the bedroom, but he suspected Roy didn't keep up his end of that deal. "I can draw you a picture of what we both want if you're confused about what to—" 

"I know exactly what to do." It was his turn to cut off Ed's smart mouth. Roy's fingers moved down Ed's chest and abdomen until the settled on the light golden curls of pubic hair. Then they slid down to Ed's ball sack, and his fingers curled around to get a good firm hold of it. "Remember, how it feels for me to have you by the balls, knowing what I'm going to do to you. Knowing that I'm going to suck you dry then fuck you until you're spent." 

He gave then a gentle squeeze to prove his point, and Ed shivered. He waited for some kind of verbal retaliation to be tossed his way. That kind of foreplay had always served them well under normal circumstances, but tonight, he simply wanted to enjoy what might be the beginning of their end. When none came, he exhaled a pleased hum and knelt down, settling his weight on his knees and the heels of his feet. While the position left a lot to be desired, the sight of Ed's erection made up for it. 

"Then I best behave myself if I want you to fuck me proper." Ed let the weight of his body fully settle on that table as he propped himself up on his elbows and returned Roy's heated stare. There was something especially satisfying seeing Roy crouched down and ready to pleasure him. It allowed him to momentarily push aside those dark, depressive feelings he had earlier on focus on them. On this moment. Adjusting his position, Ed let his left hand fall down to Roy's hair and threaded his fingers through it. 

Unless Ed said to stop, it wouldn't have mattered what he said. Roy wasn't leaving this room until he accomplished some of that even with the limited time frame he had to work with. "As you said, we don't have a lot of time so don't hold back." He took Ed into his mouth and grinned when he heard the that quiet beautiful sound he received. It was the best gift Ed had given him so far tonight. 

His index finger pushed into Ed, and immediately Roy noticed how loose he was. Ed had already spent time fingering himself and what a glorious image that provided him. He knew it was intentional not only to make it easier for them to do this, but also so that he'd later think on it when they were both in their respective beds. How could he not with the gorgeous visage Ed spreading himself open. 

Roy showed Ed how pleased he was by this discovery by curling his fingers just so and humming louder. Ed's right leg jerked and his toes curled. The fingers in his hair tightened. Roy pulled his head back a bit, loving the slight sting from that action. 

He grabbed the base of Ed's cock and used his tongue to move along the shaft and tip before bobbing his head, making sure not to stick with one motion for too long. His other hand fondled Ed's balls and he could feel them tighten. Roy purred while his fingers spread moved against Ed's prostate. They had bedded each other long enough that he knew just where to touch and what buttons to push to either extend or shorten the sex. 

Ed's warm cum filled his mouth, and Roy let out a heated growl before swallowing it down. While a small part of him regretted it had ended so quickly way Ed's eyes widened just so—hooded and laced with desire—and his right leg jerked upended any regret he had. He ducked his head down, flicking his tongue across Ed's entrance. Roy couldn't stop himself from humming again as a satisfied smirk spread across his lips when he heard a sharp intake of breath above him. Ed was always so sensitive after he came. 

"Fuck, Roy, don't tease like that." Ed's words came out desperate as his hand moved through Roy's hair because dammit if he wasn't aching for more. "Put it in me already." 

He licked the head of Ed's dick clean so that there wasn't a drop left, taking his time while doing it. A few minutes wouldn't make much of a difference, and if anyone happened by and wanted in, Roy would take care of it because there was no way he'd let something like that ruin this moment for either of them. In fact, the possibility of almost getting caught only made the ache between his legs more potent, and judging by the fire in Ed's eyes, he wasn't the only one turned on by this. 

Another desperate noise came from Ed only this time more intense with an underlying hint of annoyance. Roy stood up, taking in the sight of Ed half on his back, spread out on the table like a delectable buffet. His thumb and forefinger skillfully undid the button of his pants. Roy pulled them down enough so that he wouldn't get any mess on them and used the oil to get his erection nice and slick. "Don't rush me, Edward. You know how much I enjoy taking my time with you." His hands settled on Ed's shoulder, pushing them flush against the table. Roy bent him in half and kissed him again. He couldn't get enough of how delicious Ed tasted, both when they kissed and when he had gone down on him. 

Ed slung his right leg over Roy's shoulder and touched Roy's cock with his ass. "Now's not the time for us to wait," he said lowering his voice. Hadn't they already covered that? This was a pointed act of unnecessary teasing to provoke him, and damned if it wasn't working. Ed dug the heal of his flesh foot into Roy's upper back. 

Another set of words Roy loathed to hear even if he agreed. He finally gave in and pushed into Ed. Roy kissed him again and let himself enjoy the moment of how it felt spreading Ed open for him. Nothing felt so right, perfect, regardless of the circumstances they found themselves in. Even after that first time, when Ed showed up on his doorstep again, Roy couldn't say no. Ed made him weak, but unlike other vices he had long ago discarded, he didn't have it in himself to do it this time. 

Discarding Ed like he didn't matter wasn't an acceptable option for Roy. He'd rather face the firing squad over and over again in some self-inflicted purgatory than cut a wound so deep that neither of them would recover from. His lips met Ed's again as an apology for thoughts he'd never dare speak out loud. Roy's fingers dug into Ed's ass and hip. Each time he pulled back, he offered a hard, deep thrust in return. 

Roy took his own advice and didn't hold back either as he fucked Ed slow and hard, making sure move back in as forcefully as he could with each push. He lifted Ed's hips and tilted them back for that perfect angle that he knew would drive them both wild. The choked gasp that came from Ed was well worth the risk of them being too loud. 

"Oh fuck.. You keep doin' that and you're gonna make me come on your dick." Ed leaned up, gripped Roy's shoulders tightly, and bit down hard on the military jacket. He had promised to keep quiet and the only way he could manage that was to stuff something into his mouth. 

That action, while smart, disappointed Roy a little. He retaliated by taking the back of Ed's hair and holding it tightly against his chest. He felt Ed's body immediately respond and try to greedily move their bodies faster. Roy moved his hand from Ed's ass and laid it across his hips to hold him in place, allowing him to once again control the speed of his movements. He slowed down even more to move his hips in a circular motion. He moaned and let his head rest against Ed's, enjoying the tight heat that surrounded him as he tightened his grip on those beautiful golden locks. 

It was so easy to get lost in Ed. In the wonderful music they made together as they both tried to stay quiet. So easy to forget about everything else that Roy tried to hush the small voice in the back of his that reminded him they truly didn't have the time for this. Roy kissed the top of Ed's head, then fucked him 'proper'. 

This was what Ed had been craving and needed. He bared down on Roy’s cock and felt all the tension leave his body. His muffled cry was only half muted by Roy's coat, and his thighs shook as another, different kind of orgasm overtook him. This time from the inside, deeper and intense, making his ass spasm and body shake until all his energy was spent. That didn't stop him from letting go of Roy's jacket and watching. 

Roy felt that familiar squeeze on his cock and moaned. Their eyes met and he was unable to hold back any longer. He kissed Ed, desperate for his own release. Teeth against Teeth, wet and hot, needy. Roy held onto Ed, unwilling to let go of his lifeline, snapping his hips a couple more times before his orgasm overtook him. He let his hand completely drop down to brace himself on the edge of the table as he filled Ed with his cum. 

As they both came down from their high, Ed closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He listened to the sound of their heavy breaths and relished that he was the cause of this. One eye cracked opened when Roy's hand moved down to cup his ass. Neither of them moved, and he savored the feeling of Roy's cock inside of him until he felt it pull out. He exhaled a disappointed grunt, letting his hands fall back onto the table. Ed propped himself up again when he noticed his butt was still being held. 

Roy softly cursed, shaking his head a bit as he moved Ed's ass upwards. A part of him wanted to say to hell with their rules and hold Ed tight instead of now focusing his attention on making sure no evidence was left before. They both needed more than a quick round of sex. There were days when he hated his job and its importance. On a personal level, Ed was his most precious person. He had said as much many times over the few years they had been doing this. On a professional level, his status as a General and next in line to be Fuhrer trumped any personal relations he had. 

A part of him had been looking forward to the trials so he could simply be done with the bone-deep exhaustion he felt day after day. Right now, more than anything, he wanted Ed by his side even when he knew it wasn't the smartest move. That Ed wouldn't accept it or allow him to falter only made that need greater. 

Their lips met again as he gently cupped Ed's cheek. He wanted to tell Ed how much he loved him. How incredibly important he was and valued. Roy could only do it through touch or else Ed would vehemently object and stop him from allowing those words out in the open. That didn't stop him from giving Ed a gentle smile nor from letting his fingers move up to brush against those gorgeous golden locks. 

Then he pulled back and stood up completely, still holding on to Ed's left butt-cheek. He had indulged himself enough in those thoughts. They needed to clean up and dispose of whatever they could. Tonight it would be a simple matter, though he was unsure of how Ed would react to what he was about to do. Roy pulled out a cork from his coat pocket. It had a pin through it with a rose-colored heart surrounded by lilac Lilies. He carefully took the pin out and put it back in his coat while holding Ed's butt up. 

This time Ed raised an eyebrow before a questioning frown covered his face. The cork was wider and longer than most and looked like it had come from one of the jugs of wine in the reception area. "What're you gonna do with that?" Oh, he had a pretty good idea where's Roy mind was going with this. A chill of excitement and slight embarrassment overcame him. His face grew hot. "And why the fuck did ya have a wine cork in your pocket with a fucking flower pin in it?" 

"One of the diplomats from Aerugo gave it to me as a gift. I think she wanted me to take her home tonight." Roy pulled Ed's butt closer to him. "Of course, I politely accepted it and made my excuses to move onto the next conversation... almost forgotten I had it, but it'll do." He waited a full minute for Ed to protest or even do that special thing he did where he sounded like he was yelling only his voice barely rose above a whisper. When nothing came except a small thrust of Ed's hips, Roy pushed the cork into him. 

A low deep moan slipped out even though Ed tried his best to hold it in. His blush deepened into a nice pinkish hue. Judging by the smirk on Roy's face, he knew he must've looked appropriately debauched. It took him a few seconds to somewhat regain his composure. He looked Roy in the eyes and tilted his head to side. Smug asshole got away with a lot. Too much probably but so did he. 

"Just so you know, it's real fucked up of you to put a cork in me," Ed calmly said as he smoothed out his robe over the table. Then he scrunched his nose up and his eyes narrowed. "This isn't some fucked analogy for something else, is it?" 

"You could've said no, and besides, we both agreed years ago that we'd use whatever means handy to make sure we didn't leave any evidence behind." Roy zipped up his pants. "That includes my cum. Besides, I rather like the thought that's it going to stay in you for the rest of night and make it impossible for you to think about anything else." 

Ed gave Roy an 'oh really' look before shrugging. "I like it. Still fucked up, though." He wiggled his butt a bit and inhaled sharply. Their eyes met but neither of them said anything for a moment. 

"You only like it?" Roy asked, finally breaking the silence that had settled over them. 

"Yeah, feels kinda weird. Not sure if I love it yet. Won't know till I get used it." That was a lie and they both knew it. 

"When you work it out do tell me how much you enjoyed keeping a part of me inside of you until you get to your hotel room," Roy said as he cupped Ed's chin. "You know how much I love a good, detailed story." 

Ed lightly swatted Roy's hand away, unwilling to keep on the topic. He sighed, another regret he'd have chalked up for tonight was changing the subject once more. "Still haven't told me what you decided. You gonna give up the game or fight for your goal?" 

Roy scowled at the sudden change in Ed's voice and mood. How could Ed be so business-like after what they just did? He had known he'd have to give an answer but couldn't they bask in the moment a bit longer? 

"Don't give me that look." Ed doubled down and his expression became more determined. "You're the one who put a cork in my ass so that whenever I move I can feel your cum inside of me. Least you can do is give me an answer." 

He sighed. Roy could argue that point but again, he let it go in favor of giving Ed what he wanted. "If I promise to fight and give the Ishvalan leaders a reason to keep me alive, will you stay like I asked you to?" 

Ed grabbed his pants, tugged them up over his hips, and tied the front. He pushed himself off the table, bumping his nose against Roy's. "I'm not gonna let my contract expire." He ducked to the side to give himself enough space so he could redo the ties on his robe. "Made a promise to you and Ling and I'm gonna keep it. I'm no good to you without my political clout." His eyes moved over the wet spot on Roy's shoulder, and he almost thought about pointing it out but let it go in favor of seeing what weird-ass excuse Roy would come up with if someone noticed and asked about it. "But... if you promise to fight back and not give up, I'll stick around as the Ambassador of Xing. I'll be your bargaining chip." 

Roy shook his head. "That's too dangerous. I don't want you to get directly involved." 

Ed tugged Roy by the shirt and kissed him, delaying his response for as long as he could. He hated bargaining something like this with Roy, but he had no other feasible ideas. When their kiss broke, Ed brushed his nose against Roy's. "That's too bad 'cause that's my offer. Take it or leave it. It's the only way I can support you without getting you into more trouble." He tipped his head up. "You know I'll be careful and play nice. I always do." 

They both stared each other down, each waiting for the other to bend and concede to what they wanted. Ed refused to budge. Not this time. Roy usually got his way when it came to work-related issues, and to be honest, Ed normally didn't mind. He almost always got his way in the bedroom, a give and take that not only worked for them but offset the demons that rest inside them both. The circumstances now were very different to him. Roy's life wasn't forfeit, and he would fight for it. 

Roy exhaled a heavy, deep sigh. "Alright, we'll try it your way." He knew Ed was more than capable of convincing other people to do what he wanted. "However, I reserve the right to delegate how much involvement you partake it." 

"I don't want to agree to that. You need to give me specifics first or else you'll try an' stop me whenever anything sketchy comes up." Ed inhaled a deep breath and let out an exasperated groan. "What about if... if I pull back only in an actual life-threatening situation and not a potential one?" Or one Roy made up on the spot. 

This was as good of an offer as he was going to get. Roy could easily tell by Ed's irritation. As much as he wanted to say no, he'd take it if it meant Ed staying in Amestris with him, regardless of his role. And if need be, Roy could always find a loophole or way around it. All agreements had their flaws. This was no different, and he'd do anything to keep Ed safe and with him. "Alright, I agree to that, but only if you're willing to agree that if such an action happens, you'll stay with me, in my home, where you'll be safe." 

Ed scowled at that term. "You sure you won't be in jail during the trials?" 

"Not until I'm tried and found guilty. I'll be prevented from going into work, but otherwise, I'll be free to stay in the comfort of my own home." Roy had the benefit of his rank to help him out on that end. 

"Then you got yourself a deal, General," Ed reached out and yanked Roy close by his coat. "But don't even think about getting around this agreement by finding some half-assed concocted loophole or else I'll unleash the unholiest hell here and ruin your chances of ever becoming Fuhrer, and, " he poked Roy in the chest again. "I'll have you extradited to Xing on the grounds that you jerked off its Ambassador during a treaty agreement." 

Ling already knew about that, but Ed had never mentioned it to Roy and wasn't about to now. He let go of Roy's coat before stealing a kiss. 

Roy stood there, a little stunned at Ed's words before recovering. No one gave him hell or truly understood the nature of how his mind worked quite like Ed did. "Fine... I'll leave the agreement as it is, fully intact, you have my word, and if I'm foolish enough to break it, then I'll be expecting an extradition and won't fight you on it." 

Ed gave Roy a short nod before looking himself over to make sure everything was in place. "We've been gone long enough that pretty soon, people are gonna start to wonder where we are." When Roy didn't argue, he went over the door and unlocked it. His hand barely touched the knob when Roy spoke again. 

"I am sorry for everything, Ed. I probably should not have told this tonight or involved you in politics by asking you to be the Ambassador of Xing." Roy adjust his jacket and kept his voice low. "From the very beginning, I've made things unnecessary difficult. I never should have agreed for you to come along on a mission as a civilian, no matter how safe I thought it'd be." Ed had only been nineteen then. He should have known better. "You never would have been forced into—" 

"I had asked, wanted to come along." Ed turned back around and faced Roy. "And I wasn't forced. I never regretted that it was you. I told you that before." He wasn't sure why Roy changed the subject to something equally exhausting yet here they were, discussing something he'd rather not think about. "If it hadn't been you, it would've been someone else. I _agreed_ to it. I said it was okay." He didn't care about the other part. Ed got what Roy was saying, but them having sex, even in a less-than-ideal situation like that hadn't been what scarred him. "That's never been the reason why I stay away or why I agreed to helpin' you and Ling out." Ed shook his head. "You always insinuate that you're the reason why I'm so fucked up in the head, but that's not true. 

"When we came back yeah, I was pretty messed up, but not 'cause we fucked. It was because we were taken hostage on that train. It was because the woman sitting next to me had her head blown off and while we fucked I still had bits of her brain in my hair and on her face even though we both pretended it wasn't there. It was because one by one everyone on there was executed until we were the only passengers left. The only thing that kept me sane was _you_. You were the one who told me it'd be okay, that we were gonna get out of there, alive and safe. I'm sorry you had to fuck your former nineteen-year-old subordinate who barged his way in on your mission, but you were kind and gentle, and I wanted it." Ed blew out a sharp breath. "I wanted it to be you. I stay away because I can actually help you where I'm at and because us getting too close was the last thing either of us needed then. It's that simple. There's nothing else to it." 

Roy quietly stood there, taking in everything Ed told him. His body ached from the lack of sleep and suddenly he felt more worn out and tired than he had all week. He still couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened. He was older than Ed, with more experience under his belt. He _should have_ known better, but at risk of starting another argument between them, he said nothing. 

Ed's eyes narrowed a bit before he turned the doorknob. "I'm gonna head back out and mingle for a bit. See you around," he said, slipping out of the breakroom. 

The suddenness of Ed's departure made Roy's chest ache and left him to mull over the coming months as he went about to make some coffee and give himself a moment's silence before he too had to return to the other diplomats and pretend like he was happy to be there. Roy sat down and sighed. The situation he was in weighed heavily on his mind, but at least he'd have Ed with him, and even though he craved more than political ally, he'd take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the ending and the suddenness of it. Again, this was originally meant to be a much larger work, but I simply have no time for another multi-chapter story ^^' Sudden inspiration hit last night and I wrote over 8k to finish this and dedicate to a friend who's revived my love for this pairing <3


End file.
